


It's That Bad

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Awkwardness, Charlie Is A Precious Bean, Confidence, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, Flirting, Horny Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Italiano | Italian, Languages, M/M, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: "Lasciami succhiare il tuo cazzo.""Vai a farti fottere, Angel."Angel flirts and Husk harshly rejects in Italian.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	It's That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from @/Emily_n_Lee on Twitter.
> 
> I used Google Translate, so I am not sure how accurate this is! 😬

Angel nuzzled up against Husk's cheek before the demon cat pushed the horny spider away from him with a hard shove. But, of course, that isn't enough to stop Angel.

Instead of backing down, Angel took a seat in front of Husk, a toothy smirk gazing back at the cat. " _Lasciami succhiare il tuo cazzo._ "

" _Vai a farti fottere, Angel._ " Husk replied with a disgusted expression as he continued to chug down more alcohol.

Angel moaned, his hands reaching over the counter to grip Husk's bowtie and pull him close to his face. " _Allora guardami, Husky. Mi toccherò volentieri per te._ "

Charlie blinked a few times in confusion at the two demons. "Uh, do either of you know what they're saying...? I have a feeling it's highly inappropriate."

"It's _Angel Dust_ , for Christ's sake. Of course, it's inappropriate," Vaggie sighed, her head shaking in disappointment. "Just ignore them, hun," she said softly, running her hand down Charlie's back.

Alastor's smile twitched as he watch the scene unfold before him. With a snap of his fingers, he opened up a portal to Lord knows where and allowed himself to be sucked in.

Charlie pointed in the direction of the once-there portal. "Uh... did Al understand Angel?" She asked hesitantly. "Was it that bad?"

**Author's Note:**

> |POINT OUT ANY ERRORS IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!|  
> Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos! Thank you for reading, and have a wonderful day!
> 
> This is supposed to be what Angel and Husk are saying to each other:  
> Angel: Let me suck your cock  
> Husk: Go fuck yourself, Angel.  
> Angel: Then watch me, Husky. I will gladly touch myself for you.  
> (I really do not trust Google Translate, but I really wanted to write this...)


End file.
